Such a machine for working soil is known in which each bar is formed by a tube the end of which facing another tube is cut perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tube. The facing ends, therefore, exhibit a relatively large plane surface, so that when two adjacent bars are in the approaching phase of their movement, hard objects such as stones can become jammed between the two bars and block their movement, with the consequent risk of seriously damaging the drive device.